Stealing Him Away
by hibiyuru
Summary: Things keep getting in the way of Tenten and Neji first Tenten's sister and now this...
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I own Chichi...;

Wow...my fourth story...

This is about how Tenten's twin falls for Neji; however Neji likes Tenten but doesn't tell her. La-di-dah... (p.s...Tenten's 20 now)

Please R&R

* * *

Stealing Him Away

Chapter One: The Arrival

Tenten's POV:

March 9th...the dreaded day, most girls enjoy their birthdays. Every other year the whole family come under one roof to celebrate our birthdays. This year they were moving from the comfort of their beautiful house in China to live in my house. I'm very particular about people touching my belongings I don't really like living with a big family, this is why at the age of twelve I moved away from home to pursue my dream of becoming a great Kunochi like Tsunade-sama. My parents trusted me and I went to live with my Nan who was a great role model, she understood me better than any one else, sadly she passed away last summer. My sister is a stuck up cow who is into fashion, she cares for no one but herself and she's always hassling me. She is a narrow minded tart who thinks that fighting is for boys and she's whines whenever she breaks a nail. She's a bih.

Chichi POV:

Every freaking other year, why can't she lift up her ass and come visit herself? It's like having a twin brother, I mean really, last time I stayed; I asked her if she had a nail file, do you know what she told me? She said "I don't but however I do had scissor, or better still a kunai, you can use that if you want to". She is so not a girl, maybe when I go there I can give her a make over, she needs it.

* * *

Tenten POV:

Ok cool...so everything's sorted cushion fluffed up, check, table mats, check, cutlery, check (I had to but cutlery since my darling sister can't eat with her hands since it 'dirties' her precious nails.)

So I've made sure that everything is in check because mum goes mad otherwise. Oh crap, I hear the doorbell ring. They are here already. I opened the door.

"Hello Tenten-chan, hello (mushy voice), hello darling, I haven't seen you in ages, why don't you ever visit...mummy's lonely without you darling." said mum mother.

"Thanks a bunch oka-san" said Chichi.

"Yo mum, yo nee-san where's Chichiue?"

"Still as rude and tomboyish as ever" said my sister disapprovingly..." So can we come in already?"

"Yeah...come in, happy birthday by the way" I said half heartedly.

"Eh...you too."

Mum POV:

Oh god, I can feel the tension building in the room oh no electricity in their eyes, god someone save me.

"Oka-san, where's Chichiue?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to say, he won't be coming this year, since he's got this meeting with some important people." Bull crap, no he wasn't, he was humping his secretary so now we are divorced, but Tenten doesn't have to know this...yet.

Tenten POV:

Mum's lying I can tell.

* * *

Still Tenten POV:

So our birthday had come and gone, it was the most uneventful day ever, mum cooked and I stayed in my room all day and Chichi stayed in hers, I wish dad was here, he made every thing so much more...fun. Every one was up already I went to the bathroom and I could open the door, oh god if it was Chichi in there she was going to be there for ever.

"Get the hell out now Chichi, I've got to go to meet my team and I can't do that unless you let me in to have a shower and brush my teeth."

"Fine, I will kick the door down then."

"..." So I did I kick it down and she was just sitting on the floor doing a word search. I felt like ripping her to pieces with a kunai and pulling out her nails from her fingers, I had never experience so much hate before in my life. She got up and went out quietly.

By the time I had finished I went to meet my team in our usual training area. But not before my mum stopped to kiss me good by, "Tenten you're sister is going to go with you to watch you train to day."

"No, she can't sensei will not allow it" I lied

"I have spoken to him and he says it's perfectly fine, now, NO ARGUMENTS BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

Neji POV:

Where is she, we should be training already. Women.

Suddenly I saw some shadows coming towards me; it didn't feel like Tenten's aurora. I turned to face the person and it look like Tenten, except a more tarty version, her skirt was as short as a belt and she wore a tank top.

"Tenten, what has gotten into you, you can't train in that"

"Excu-"

"Hey Neji, sorry I'm late, this is my twin sister Chichi, she'll be staying a while." I said. Wait what two of them, maybe it's a joke maybe it's a bushin form of her.

"I didn't know, you had a twin." I had to compose my self; a shinobi never shoes their true emotion.

"Nice to meet you." She drawled in a voice, she thought was sexy. But I thought she sounded more like a vampire. (I'd choose Tenten over her any day)

Chichi POV:

God he is sooo S-E-X-Y. Just my type, moody and broody, we'd look like a cute couple. (My POV: I find this ironic cos her n Tenten are identical.)

Tenten POV:

Great just exactly what I need, my twin falling in love with my crush.

* * *

What did you think please R & R, no flamers since they really crush my self esteem. 


	2. The Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thanks Fishey and FireDragonBL

* * *

Stealing Him Away

Chapter Two: The Misunderstanding

Norm POV:

Chichi sat and watched Tenten and Neji train as she sat down and filed her nails 'If I file them any more I won't have any left.' she thought quietly. 'It's ever so boring just sitting here, it looks kinda interesting, and the speed they are moving though.'

Tenten was throwing various objects at her partner who was effortlessly dodging them, Tenten unexpectedly quicken her pace and was running towards him, when she realised he wasn't paying any attention, his mind seem to be on her sister and she didn't need special eyes to see that, soon Tenten was lashing out her weapons faster and faster.

Neji POV:

She seems to be burning with anger, but why? Maybe it's because I'm a little distracted. I was looking down a minute ago to see Chichi because a weapon had flown in her direction but she was no where to be seen. Oh crap, I've just been hit. "You should pay more attention Neji" She said. Her weapon hadn't made a very big impact, just a little gash against his arm.

"You're sister?" I asked her, but she seemed to misunderstand my intentions.

"What about her?" She said frustrated with pure anger in her eyes. She had already started walking away but I grabbed her arm, she shrugged it off with no effort needed. "I'd thought you would be interested in her, why don't you ask her out." She said in a deadly sweet tone. I looked it her slightly shocked at her bitter sweet voice when I didn't have time to find a decent come back. I just gawped at her, so that's what she thinks of me then, she thinks I'm into shallow girls?

I had no time to dwell on this because all of a sudden I heard "Doooon't tooouch Me." it was that irritating voice again. Chichi, she really is here to ruin my life and me. Tenten ran to her sister's voice suddenly realising that she was missing. Tenten look as if she wished she hadn't tuned the corner because she saw Lee hugging Chichi in a disgustingly tight embrace. So I see they have met then. Tenten and I couldn't help but snigger

Chichi POV:

Oh god I feel sick, cooties this guy has cooties. That shiny mop of black hair it's ridiculous, but I do have to ask what hair products he uses.

Lee POV:

Oh yea, she's checkin' me out oh yea I've got it, Lee's got it, yea yeah you want it. I shall woooow her to-day my lovely Tenten who look glorious with her hair down and her skirt short; she almost doesn't look like Tenten. (My POV: he's a true pervert.)

Norm POV:

Suddenly Tenten and Neji appeared from around the corner to look at Lee and Chichi. "Eh Tenten and Tenten, Bushin?" feints. Suddenly Chichi ran up to Neji, arms tightly held around his broad muscular shoulders, all that training paid off she thought. "Gerrof me gerrroo-"

"So Chichi-nee san would you like to go on a date with Neji," said Tenten ignoring Neji's struggled attempt to get out of the death lock grip that Chichi had on him. "I think he like's you, so waddya think." Said Tenten forcing a smile.

"YaTa, I love you nee-san, of course I will, Neji-kun where you wanna go."

"No where with you." he muttered.

"Wha-"

"Oh he's just playing hard to get, Neji- kun has this thing about keeping girls keen by treating them mean." Interrupted Tenten, the mixed signals Neji kept on sending were really getting on her last nerve

"Bull crap" I muttered again

'She must really hate me' thought Neji, 'What did I ever do to her.'

Chichi POV:

Wow Tenten's not so bad after all eh? Maybe she has changed, any way what shall I wear for my date?

Lee POV:

Oh my head...ah two Tentens, it's just too much to handle, but I like the second one best. She seems to have embraced her youth in a very fashionable way. Vive le fashion Mon Cheri Tenten. "Tenten you are brimming with radiance to day." I said as I took Tenten2's hand.

Norm POV:

"Eww...get off me you repulse me. Any ways I already have a boyfriend, Neji-kun where are you dear, tell him were an item."

"Eh, Tenten2 and Neji?"

"Lee-san, this is my sister her name is Chichi and she will be staying here for a while."

"How long I hope not to long" muttered Neji, this comment was in ear shot of Tenten but she choose to ignore it as she thought he was only saying it to make her feel stupid for setting them up.

"Oh Chichi," cried Lee, "You really are the bomb...and baby you can turn me on and owwn and owwwwwwwwn." He got up and started singing Tom Jones' sex bomb song when he received a punch from Chichi although she wasn't a ninja; she was sort of strong, but not as strong as Tenten.

"Wow" said Neji and Tenten, while Chichi stood there shaking her fist lightly and nursing a broken nail.

* * *

Read and Review

Next chappie is gonna be v.funny I have gd plans for Neji and Tenten.


	3. The Makeover

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Some notes:

Don't worry this is not a ChichiNeji Fic.

Sorry if the grammar is bad. (My beta reader is working on it and I will re-post chapters with corrections if it bothers people that much!

I don't think I will change POV any more since some people get confused and frankly so do I sometimes!

So thanks to all who review quite a long list! Thanks to: harukakanata, TFI-Muse, Moonlightpath, Fishey, Somedude, LightDreamer, Kohyato, endlessXdreamer, Magicians of the Yami and FireDragonBL.

* * *

Stealing Him Away: 

Chapter Three: The Makeover

Chichi was resting in bed coughing vigorously late that night she had been out spying on Neji and she got caught in the rain despite it being the beginning of summer, she seemed to coming on with a cold and tonight was the day of her big date with Neji. Someone burst in to her room, it was her mum. "Chichi-chan darling. Where were you all last night, oh, you don't look so good? Come here let oka-san feel you're forehead."

"Mum, I'm fine go away; I need to get ready for my date with Neji."

"Date, my foot, you're not going any where young lady, don't you get it yet men bring nothing but sadness and grief."

"Mu-um."

"Chichi, you're not going any where and that is that, you're going to stay in bed and have nice hot chicken soup, you'll see mummy will treat you better than any other man alive." she said as she beamed at her second favourite daughter. As much as Chichi wanted to go out, she knew she couldn't argue with her mother, so she was finding ways of trying to let Neji down gently when she realised that Tenten could go instead of her, that way she wouldn't let any one down, not her mum or Neji.

* * *

Tenten heard a tap on her door. "Yes?" Loud rock music was blasting in the background, this made Chichi cringe, and she preferred Hip-Hop and R&B 

"Can I come in?"

"Duh, you usually do any way so why bother asking."

Chichi ignored this and decided to carry on and go in. "Tenten, I don't feel well."

"What do you want me to do about it." asked Tenten trying to be nice but also afraid that Chichi would ask her to be her slave for a day or something.

"You see...I had a d-date with Neji, and now I can't go...so can you...can you go in my place pretty please?"

"No-way."

"I'll do anything for you I swear, anything."

"Aren't you scared I'm going to steal him away from you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you're my sister." she simply said.

"...Fine"

"Yay, you know I don't say this often but I do love you, by the way you're gonna need a make over."

"Great, let's start"

* * *

Chichi placed all her clothes on her bed most of the things she owned were either skimpy or vary skimpy. A few minutes later Tenten decided to wear the knee length floral skirt with a tank top that had 'I wish these were my brain.' embroided on the front. Chichi giggled at her selection, and she couldn't help but think that Tenten was a bit too much of an old lady for her age; she should really embrace her youth and live a little. 

When Tenten was changed she was given the thumbs up and now it was time for some make-up. "Tenten, I need to do you're face now."

"What, I don't need make up."

"I swear I won't put a lot, but if you don't put it on he wont think its me...will he?" reasoned Chichi.

"Oh crap, fine." So a while late Tenten had some really light blusher on her face had her eye lids were practically pasted together with eye make up. "I can't see...cant see."

"Oh shut up and bear with it, there you look ready now, go and look in the mirror, but first..." Chichi unclipped Tenten's hair and it came tumbling down in soft curls. "There you look like a princess; you'll knock his socks off."

"He's you're date." Tenten retorted.

"Look in the mirror."

"I can't see."

"There, that better?" asked Chichi as she wiped some ill applied make up off her sister's eyes.

"Much." said Tenten as she stared into the mirror slightly amaze that she look like a proper girl.

* * *

You like? You know what to do if you do R&R 

Thanks

Next chapter: the date!


	4. The imposter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thanks to TFI-muse for the constructive critisim

And also thanks to moonlightpath.

* * *

Stealing Him Away

Chapter Four: The Impostor

Tenten walked down the street trying to impersonate her sister so that Neji wouldn't know it was her, she hoped her sister's plan would work. She was muttering to herself while people on the street were staring at her in a weird manner, she immediately went back into Tenten mode and yell some colourful swear words at the locals. Her yelling only made every one look at her like she was even crazier.

She was taking a short cut in the wood while she was going to meet Neji at the Cinema they were going to watch some sissy film called "Love at First Sight", Tenten hated sloppy movies, but then again so did Neji, Chichi had insisted that her and Neji watched a romantic film. The men on the street were staring at Tenten in a way she had never been looked at before, some how these looks angered her, men were so shallow when it came to women, they always looked at boobs and not brains or in Tenten's case, her strength. She thought that Neji was different, but she was wrong or so she thought. She was walking and she was deep in thought when her dress was suddenly tugged at the bottom by some stinging nettled. 'Oh crap' she thought. She couldn't get the dress away from the plant so she had no other option then to rip the dress, Tenten was no lady, she had no experience in how to walk while wearing a dress and she was not a delicate dainty person. She tried to tug at the dress gently but nothing seemed to work so she pulled with all her might and fell backwards into some mud...great, just bloody great!

Dead on time, Neji was waiting by the cinema, he wasn't eager for his date to arrive but before he had left training yesterday, Tenten had threatened that she would tell everyone about his fetish for feet. Tenten often blackmailed Neji, he couldn't do anything about it but every time she would catch him doing something odd she would always use this information against him. Just like last year she caught him crying to Celin Dion "My Heart Will Go On." Tenten would laugh, he would beg, she would blackmail. He remembered as the tears trickled down his soft ivory skin, he remembered how Leo died in the film, alas how tragic that Rose was left all by herself at the end. This is why he preferred action movies best of all. Suddenly a concerned voiced disturbed his thoughts. "You ok Neji?" He found a look of concern in those dark brown eyes.

"You're late."

"You're crying?" she asked.

"No, your butt is muddy."

"Wanna wipe it for me?" Hey, she was impersonating her sister quite well.

"I don't want to watch that stupid film you suggested"

"Yea, neither do I" He eyed her strangely, this wasn't Chichi, uh, gasp, it was...Tenten, he decided he would play around and pretend that he didn't know it was her for a while.

"Let's go and see...Star wars."

"I hate that film but whatever." Lied Tenten, she was now grabbing on to Neji's arm, dragging him to the ticket desk.

* * *

They had bought their tickets and snacks and they were now patiently waiting for the film to start. "So Ten- I mean Chichi, won't all that food, like go straight to you're hips?"

"Hmmm?" She was too busy chomping on the food; she wasn't even listening to what her date was saying.

"I said you bum looks big in that skirt."

"Eh?" Still not listening.

They were well into the film, maybe about half way thought and Tenten's eyes were glued to the big screen, she forgot all about Neji and she was watching her favourite film for crying out loud. Neji was rather bored throughout the film and he really wanted to create some mischief. He suddenly had the urge to put his arm around Tenten, who was sitting comfortably leaning back against the chair but her attention wasn't on him. He placed his arms around the chair as if he was stretching and then he squeezed her shoulders softly. Taken aback by his sudden gesture of affection, Tenten shifted in her chair uncomfortably, a very slight blush crept onto her pale cheeks and she whispered in his ear..."What the hell are you doing mate?"

"Isn't that what people do on dates." He whispered back.

"Er...I guess so." she said irritated "Just watch the movie."

"Neji"

"Do it again." So he placed his arm around her and she snuggled her head onto his shoulder. He put his head on hers breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. This was so Tenten.

* * *

About thirty minutes later the film was over and they were outside wondering what to do next, "What do you want to do next?"

"Food." she said.

"..." He took her hand and dragged her to the Ramen stand, the food was served to them and they ate in uncomfortable silence. Each time their mouths opened and closed in hope to start a conversation, but oddly they felt shy in each other's presence.

'Say something dammit' thought Neji. 'Just cos you know its Tenten doesn't mean you can't talk to her like before' "Err...so do you like you sister Chichi?"

"Nope" was the simple answer.

"Why"

"She makes me do things I don't want to do."

"Like?"

"Like this" Tenten muttered.

"Sorry?"

"I said 'Like Piss'" She lied

"How"

'Think dammit think Tenten.' she thought as she felt a pair of silver eyes piercing through her mind. "Uhh...she dips my hand into warm water at night." Yea, smooth Tenten, nice one, you the girl, girl...

"Shall I walk you home now?"

"Yes, whatever."

"How come you're quite today?"

"Eh, I'm always like this."

"Really?"

"Yep..." They had nearly arrived at Tenten's house now. "So I guess this is me then."

"Sure is." He was leaning forward to give her a good night kiss, when she pulled back suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said softly.

"Giving you a good night kiss isn't that what people do at the end of dates?"

"Uh I guess so." Good god how am I going to get out of this one. His face was now close to hers and his eyes were shut, still staring at him stunned she decided to look the other way so his kiss ended up on her cheek, feeling a fool he decided to kiss her quickly on the lips before she could pull away again.

"Good night Tenten." he smirked.

"Oh god how'd he now, shiten hosen." she whispered as she ran into her house and flung herself on to her bed.

He saw all this with his special Byakugan eyes.

* * *

Read and Review sorry if this chapter wasn't so good.

If you think the story is over, it not cos there's way more 'drama' to come!


	5. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thanks to all who review, you guys are really awesome...

Thanks...complexity66, Fishey, moonlightpath, harukakanata, kohyato.

Reviews make my day

* * *

Stealing Him Away

Chapter Five: The Night

She was sitting on her bed and for the first time in her life she had turned down the dinner her mum had made, she claimed she had had too much to eat when she went out. No one questioned her and surprisingly her sister hadn't bugged her all night. No one had seen the change in Tenten's behaviour. She felt her walkie talkie buzz, it had been given too her as a present from Gai, it was so that the trio could try bonding together when they were out on missions. Neji had 'thrown' his away so immediately she assumed it was Lee. She pressed the button, and waited for and energetic voice to boom through the speaker, but instead she was met with a cool, calm voice.

"...Tenten"

"Oh hello, Neji." she said faking happiness.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"Oh please don't be you were only having a laugh...right?"

"..." he didn't know what to say, should he tell her he liked her or what? What if she didn't like him back? What if she thought he was messing around with her?

"Oh my sister is wondering when you're going to ask her out again, you know on an other date?"

"Uh...I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I kind of like someone else."

"I have to go so you're just going to have phone and tell her you're self."

"Phone is a little harsh so I think I'll just come over thanks"

"No you will not."

"Over and out." Stubborn SOB, she thought. She turned off her walkie talkie and ran down stairs bolting all the doors and shutting all the windows, by now her mum and sister seemed to be in bed. She turned off the lights in the corridor so that it looked like everyone was out or sleeping, quickly and quietly she ran to her room and jumped onto her bed pulling the sheets up, she was about to turn off the lights when she saw a figure by the window. She jumped but composed herself quickly, it was Neji. His eye observing the room with hands that lazily glided over her bookshelves and scrolls, he was pretending that she wasn't there.

"What are you doing here...how did you get in?" she asked mesmerised.

"You didn't think that a few bolts would keep me out did you? You're so predictable to me Tenten."

"Chichi's sleeping."

"It's ok, I'll wait till morning." he said faking a yawn.

"I need to go to sleep now so come back in the morning please."

"Nah, I'll just stay here"

"Why you being so difficult?"

"Uh?" Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Quick, get under the bed." Hastily he did so his foot was sticking out from underneath since he was too tall. She grabbed a bunch of teddies and threw them down on his foot, which was wiggling wildly. "For the love of Mike stop moving." she hissed.

"Err, who's Mike?" he was trying to joke around with her but suddenly the door was swung open by a sleepy Chichi who was clutching a teddy. She looked like a baby.

"What's all that noise Tenten, why are you talking to your self?" asked Chichi. Great this is my chance to tell her, thought Neji.

Tenten jumped on the bed so that she could hit Neji on the head and to stop him from thinking about anything. "Um, I like talking to my self, its fun; you should try it out sometime."

"No thanks but can Tenten- nee san read me a story please...just like old time...before you left."

"Ah, alright then."

"Yay said Chichi jumping up and down on the bed. Underneath the bed Neji was in danger of being squashed to death. They were knocking the air out of him and he was beginning to heave loudly. "Uh, what's that noise?"

"Yea, so once upon a time there was a girl called Snow White."

"Tenten?"

"Oh it's my pet hamster, he has asthmas." I'm such a good liar, oh yea. She jumped on the bed just to make sure Neji was thinking what she was. He transformed into a tiny hamster but his eyes were a big give away. He turned into a black hamster with pearly white beady eyes. Tenten pulled Neji out who sat in her hands, not doing anything until a similar hand tried to grab him.

"Ahhh, kawaii." said Chichi. Just then Neji bit her hand. "Ow, you stupid crap head." Neji snarled and did some kind of hamster jutsu which made his fur turn stiff so that it would hurt Chichi even more. He scuttled back under the bed since he felt like he had wasted too much chakra and transformed back. "Ahh, my hand is bleeding, I'm dying, plaster, hospital, spasm attack." cried Chichi in pain.

"Calm down Chichi."

"When I find that rat I'm going to kill It." snarled Chichi.

Eight Minutes and five millilitres of blood later. "Damn my hand is so numb; I think it's going to fall off."

"Stop being so dramatic, you're so full of it, you'd make a great actress."

"Owwwwwww." howl Chichi.

"Ok let's put you to bed now." Tenten was treating her sister as if she had a brain tumour. "Go-to-bed-now-Chichi.

* * *

A while later Tenten and Neji were alone and the sound of Chichi snoring echoed in the background. Neji crept out from under the bed a little bruised and shattered. He turned to Tenten who's was now breathing heavily, she was lucky her sister was dense enough to not see a resemblance in the rat. "Why'd you have to bite her for, you didn't have to go that far!"

"Didn't think you'd care that much."

"Well she still is my sister and I do care for her to and extent you know."

"..." he started to smirk to him self again remembering Chichi's shocked face.

"You can go now."

"Not until I have done what I came to do."

"Well you can sleep on the floor for all I care then."

"Dear god Tenten is that how you treat you're guest?"

"I didn't invite you here therefore I have no obligations towards you."

"..." he pulled down the quilt cover that she clutched tightly, it came tumbling on the floor and as did she. She was getting angry now and he could see it but some how it amused him. He pretended to cower in fear. She climbed back on the bed letting Neji keep the quilt. She was furious. Some how she had managed to fall asleep; she was super tired after such an eventful day.After her eyes were shut Neji placed the covers back on top of her.The light on the bed side table illuminated her face making her skin look radiant. Neji found him self drawn to her. His eyes wondered over from her closed eyes to her long curved eyelashes, to her tiny button nose and then to her soft parted lips. They were moving.

"What you looking at," he saw them moving as her eyes stared blankly at him, "thought I was sleeping?" even though she had caught him, he couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from her. He brought his face closer to hers, asher eyes widened in shock.

"Buzz" the walkie talkie buzz before they're lips touched. Slightly annoyed Tenten picked up her walkie talkie and Lee's voice blasted through the other end. "Tenten, this is urgent Neji's gone missing."

"Eh?" replied Tenten.

"Hanabi-sama has alerted me, although she hasn't told anyone else, we have twenty-four hours to find him other wise he will be reported."

"Oh, Neji told me he was out seeing some girl he met."

"What? Isn't he dating you're sister?"

"Yes, two timing, any way don't worry about him ok?"

* * *

"Ok." Yata! Lee thought now I actually have a chance with Tenten's sister. Lee was already plotting his moves. First I'm going to tell her what scum Neji is and then I will be her shoulder to cry on. Gai-sensei will be so proud of me. Chichi will no be able to resist me in my new purple jump suit. Lee had stars in his eyes and just then he was bonked on the head by an angry Hanabi who was tapping her feet impatiently. Her plan to get Neji out of the Hyuuga mansion had failed, then again it always did.

* * *

Back at the house: the two were again sitting in uncomfortable silence waiting for morning to arrive. "Why the hell did you say I was a two timer?"

"It's half true, you wont have time to tell Chichi you're breaking up with her I'm sure Lee's going to get in first."

"Tenten, you forget, I have the advantage."

"Which is...?"

"I'm staying over to night." Cheeky smirk graced his face and Tenten turned the light off letting the blanket drape over the bed and on the floor over Neji.

* * *

Please Read and Review!

Cos I'm so happy when you doooooooooooo-ooooo-oooo (o.O oo'er)


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Many thanks for all the reviews: is this thing where I mention people getting lame? I just like to thanks to ppl specifically:

Fishey

Moonlightpath

Maii-maii

FiredragonBL

harukakanata

Killua2312

* * *

Stealing Him Away

Chapter Six: The Truth

* * *

Tenten got up from the floor and stretched her arms and legs, eh...? What was she doing on the floor? O.o Neji...WTF...oh yeah she remembered again Neji stayed the night because he wanted to cause more trouble between her and her sister. Tenten heard some knocking on the front door...loud knocking...it could only be one person, Lee. Tenten rushed to the front door not bothering about the fact that her breath smelt like crap or the fact that she was still in her pyjamas that had choo choo trains on them. She couldn't let her sister speak to Lee other wise, her sister would never speak to her again for sure, and mind you it's not like Tenten actually cared.

She opened the door, she was a little flustered from tripping over the last set of stairs, her hair was all over the place, and suddenly she had an idea. 'Maybe I can pretend to be Chichi, I doubt that Lee would even realise that I was lying. As Tenten was thinking the knocks became louder and louder. "All right, all right I'm opening the door." She said while turning the door knob. Lee crouched down at the door step with a bunch of red roses in his hands along with a tiny black box. 'Oh my god please tell me he isn't going to propose again. (Lee POV: This is plan A this is the safe plan because I really don't want to tell Chichi that Neji is a two timer, it will ruin his name and Hiashi will have my head on a platter...If she refuses me I will have to use plan B although I hope I don't have to)

"My sweet Chichi...or is it Tenten." he said as he captured Tenten's quivering hands. "Oh you look so beautiful even when you haven't washed...I can smell the heavenly scent of you're unwashed mouth, how I wish I could wake up beside you everyday and...Err...oooh." he had run out of poetic things to say so he just started rambling on randomly saying 'ooh, err etc'.

"What's all that racket for Tenten?" said Chichi, her eyes hit the pretty black box that rested in Lee's hands, "Oh my, is that for me?"

"Yes but on one condition my sweet Chichi."

"Oh anything, anything you name it."

"Let's go on a date."

"Yes sure, when?" translate: 'anything for jewellery my sweet.'

"Tomorrow night...eight don't be late."

"Yes...anything for you." Lee handed the box and Chichi opened it. Inside she found...A TOY RING? It was a little plastic circle she doubted that it would fit her not that she would want to wear it, on top it had an outrageously big circle on it which had 'Chichi and Lee- together forever, hearts will break but circles will never' t was a sweet gesture but it wasn't enough. "Uh...I'm sorry Lee but I can accept this...I'm in love with Ne-"

I'm sorry Neji but I will have to use plan B or else I will never get married, "Chichi, Neji is cheating on you."

"I don't believe you." Just then Neji walked down the stairs. Huh what is he doing here? Thought Chichi. "Neji, tell him is not true, tell him you're in love with Me." cried Chichi dramatically.

"Sorry, I can't do that." he said while eyeing Tenten, this made her blush.

"Well firstly how can you be in love with someone that you've only been on one dat with, and even then it wasn't you, was it? It was Tenten and we had a great time together...didn't we...you should go, go on a date with Lee, he's a nice Guy." said Neji...wow that was the most he had ever said in on single go.

"No...We were meant to be."

"NO we weren't."

"Who is she, there must be an other."

"Well if you really must know..."

"Oh well, I'm going to brush my teeth now I really smell." said Tenten who was about to leave for the bathroom, she felt sick, she felt butterfly's in her stomach, she knew Neji 'liked' her, she knew for a while but she also thought that it was a passing crush or something. So she was about to go to the bath room when a hand stopped her, it was Neji's. "I really need to pee." she said

"Yes, but I also need to all to hear this." he was trying not to get pissed off, why didn't she ever listen to him, why was she always avoiding him?

"So who is this other woman you've been seeing behind my back?" asked Chichi.

"It's Tenten..."

Now Chichi had two options 1) make a scene, be a drama queen

Or

2) Let them live happily ever after and go on many dates with Lee

Hmm...Tough choice she thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading...yea I know it wasn't a terribly good chapter

BUT CAST YOU'RE VOTES ...NOW NOW NOW!


	7. The Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Fishey- No ones getting lame I was just wondering if any one read my notes at the top of the page

Any way a big thanks to all who reviewed and voted. Most of you chose to make a scene so hhmm I guess I'll do that...

Thanks FireDragonBL

moonlightpath

harukakanata

icekaia

starry-eyedangel

Fishey

Ayuka-chan

Kagome1015 (times six...thanks for bothering to review all chapters, it's very much appreciated)

* * *

Steeling Him Away

Chapter Seven: The Scene

* * *

Tenten didn't have much time to think about what Neji had said because Chichi was already shrieking he little heart away. Her tantrum had woken up the whole neighbourhood; wax was building up in Tenten's ear very rapidly. No one could take it any more. Chichi was just rambling on and on about Tenten being a traitor and how sisters were suppose to support each other and all sorts of crap like that. 'Well we only sisters when it suits her' thought Tenten. As children Chichi and Tenten were complete strangers to one another, they were just two separate beings who lived under the same roof but that changed when Tenten when to live with her Nan. What changed when Tenten went to live with her Nan was that they were still strangers but now they were strangers living in different houses in different countries. Strange how Neji had brought them together, even if it was for a short time. Tenten did like Neji but she also wanted to have a chance to repair her relationship with her sister.

Neji was giving one of his trademark intense glares and this one was directed at Tenten, he was trying to read her emotions but couldn't understand what was going through her mind. Why was she just looking at the ground? Why was she so silent? Why couldn't she just say she loved him back? Didn't she know how hard it was for Hyuuga Neji to say something like that in front of a hall way full of people?

Lee was gobbed smacked, never had he known Neji to be so open about his feelings. Lee blamed himself for Neji and Tenten no being together. If it weren't for him would Neji and Tenten be together?

It was like a sheet of glass had been placed in between her and everyone else. She tried to look up but everything was blurry, she tried to hear what her sister was saying but the sounds were becoming fainter and fainter. Everything was blacking out; her vision was failing her, the next thing she knew she was resting on the sofa with a certain Hyuuga pouring ice cold water over her face. Tenten spluttered as she lifted herself up. She was surrounded by many faces, her mother was looking at her with concern, her sister was in tears making this all about her as always, Tenten expected nothing more from her, Lee was looking at Tenten with sadness filled in his eyes and Hyuuga he was looking at her with coldness, but behind this cold exterior, Tenten could detect some concern in his eyes, or she thought she could. Tenten offered Hyuuga her best forced smile, in return he turned his back claming he was going to get her a drink. Tenten heard some fast tapping at the front door, she was about to get up when Lee lightly shoved her back on the sofa.

"Stay there I'll get it." Lee got the door leaving Tenten and she sister alone together, Tenten's mum went out claiming she had shopping to do. Tenten was about break the awkward silence when she heard Lee. "AH Sakura-chan, what is wrong did Sasuke hurt you, if he did I shall banish him to hell but using my new technique."

"No Lee its worse than that it-"

"Oh my, what has Sasuke done now?"

"It's not Sasuke, it worse. Hokage has asked me and Sasuke to organise a dance for her birthday and we don't know what to do."

"Ah never fear you have come to the right person."

"Actually I was hoping to speak to Tenten." Tenten walked through the door timidly. A dance O.o had her idol Tsunade-sama gone mad? What ever happened to the good old fashion 'cut the cake and have a sleep over' style birthday?

"What d-do yo-u want from me?" Tenten was starting to stutter like Hinata. Aside from makeup the next this that scared the bejeezes out of Tenten was dancing.

"I need a venue for the dance and you have a really big garden we were thinking of going a big open air dance party, with lots of lights etc, I know you don't like dances, you don't have to come but Tsunade-sama will be sad."

"Hn whatever, ok."

"Thanks so much Tenten." Sakura rushed up to hug Tenten. She left and Tenten went to sit back on the sofa. Neji came in minutes later and Chichi left to give them some 'space'. The silence was rather awkward; no one knew what to say to each other.

* * *

Back in Chichi's room, Chichi was flicking through the latest Cosmo Girl, special Konoha edition. Lee knocked on the door and walked in. "Did I say you could come in?" asked Chichi.

"No but I think that the way you are behaving is very unreasonable, don't you think Neji and Tenten deserve to embrace their youths and live a happy life?"

"No what I believe is that Tenten had stolen away the only guy I ever loved, and she's being damn right selfish by keeping him to herself."

"You heard what Neji said, he like Tenten, not you. Besides how can you know that you love Neji and please don't tell me that he makes you go weak at the knees because that's just stupid? You're using him as an other way to make your sister's life hell."

"Not true."

"Come on let's just stop this childish behaviour and play a game of monopoly."

"Y-ou like monopoly?"

"I love it almost as much as I love Gai-sensei."

"What product do you use in you're hair?" asked Chichi who was starting to warm up to Lee.

"It's a secret but if you go out with me I might tell you."

"Sure go where?" Oh she'll do anything to find out what he uses.

"Go, go to the dance with me, Chichi will you have my babies?"

"Shut up you stupid baka." She said as she knocked him out. "Sheesh, just as she was beginning to like him he has to go and muck it up."

"What you like me?" asked Lee who was twitching on the ground.

"Huh, in you're dreams." She said as cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Down stairs, was still silent, Tenten had turned on the TV and occasionally Tenten would glance at each other. At one point their eyes locked together, their gazes wouldn't and couldn't shift they were interrupted with another knock at the door. It was Sakura again; the dance was in two days wasn't it? So why was she here now? As it turns out Sakura is an 'organised' person.

"Oh hello Tenten darling." She said as she bustled in with her crew of twenty odd people. They all wondered off in to the garden taking measurements and sprinkling 'miracle growth' in some of Tenten's plants. A pool boy came through with some nets to pull out Tenten's fish.

"Hey that's my dinner." cried Tenten; she had been growing her prize fishes for until they were fat enough to eat.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You...breed fish for food in a swim pool?"

"Well what else do you do with them, look at them, play with them? I don't think so."

The pool boy was completely oblivious to Tenten's wailing (getit?) and carried on sharking around for the fish. Sakura was instructing various people around, telling them to pull out weed etc. No one could understand why on earth the pink haired woman was so determined to get the garden ready two days before the event. Sasuke had taken his rightful spot at the top of a cherry blossom tree in the garden; he was too lazy to do any work.

* * *

So how did you like that?

Sorry I took ages to update...I was updating other stories.

**Please Read and Review!**


	8. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

WOW Twelve reviews at 1 time...WOW

THANK YOU GUYS...I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST NOW...no that I wasn't before...

Anyway thanks to...

rebecca

moonlightpath

MouIkkai

FireDragonBL

Fishey

icekaia

BlackSamurai...See I changed the POV thing so you can read the rest now.

harukakanata

crazy-antman

SaturnNeko

kio-sekozawa

and Kagome1015

THANKS AGAIN!

This is a bit of a strange chapter but I hope you like it...if you don't I'll delete it and put a 'fluffy' one instead but U DECIDE!

NO FLAMERS

* * *

Steeling Him Away

The Note

* * *

Tenten couldn't believe the transformation her garden had gone through. Some of it was good, but the rest was pain wrong. Pink heart balloons, it was a birthday not valentines day. Oh well, Tenten had to get ready to go to the dance. Sakura made her promise to go. Tenten pulled out a Chinese style black dress with some delicate embroidery in some areas of the dress. It was a dress she wore to her party from when she became a chunin...yes she had it _that_ long but she had never worn it so it didn't matter. She didn't bother with make up but she did put her hair back in one, she didn't even check in the mirror. She stalked over quietly to her sister's room only to find her DUN DUN DUN...

"I see you've gotten oven Neji so quickly, umm I'm really sorry, bye." Eww, thought Tenten. Her sister was making out with Lee over _her_ monopoly set. She tried to get rid of the thought and went down stairs into the garden. No one was here yet, so she took some time to space out a bit. She was thinking about Neji, oh didn't she always. 'It might be nice to go out on a date with him,' she thought. 'Ah well, he'd probably get bored with me in minutes.'

Guest started to fill the garden and the party was in full swing, Sakura was all like, 'yea, I'm the best, I transformed this ugly garden' and Sasuke was just like a little pup following her around still with that bored expression on his face, he looked like he just wanted to get out much like Tenten herself. Everyone was coupled off including Chichi and Lee but Neji was no where to be found. Many asked her for a dance but she turned them down, she was searching for Neji. Her eyes scanned the area; it would be so much easier if she had byakugan, just then Hinata walked past her arms linked with Naruto. "Hey Hinata, have you seen Neji by any chance?"

"Gomen, Tenten no I haven't, why he didn't come yet?"

"No..."

"Funny, I saw him get ready and everything...I wonder what happened."

It was nearing the end of the party and Tsunade had climbed up onto the platform grabbing Jiraya by the ear. "Hello everybody and thanks for coming, I have an announcement to make...WE'RE GETTING MARRIED." Hmm so that's what the ugly balloons were for... Tenten thought briefly before she left the house.

Tenten fled out of the house, she was itching to know what had happened to Neji. She went to the Hyuuga mansion and searched ever where she thought he would be. She couldn't find him. Disappointed she went back to his room and slumped herself on his bed. She grabbed a pillow and breathed in his scent. Where was he, It wasn't exactly early? She stayed a bit longer dwelling on what would happen when he saw her in his room. How would he react? As it turned out, she wouldn't have to worry about that happening, she was frustrated and she was getting up to leave the room when a kunai flew through the window, shattering it into many pieces. The Kunai embedded its self into the wall; it had a piece of paper dangling down at the bottom. Tenten crouched down at the bottom of the bed, shielding her head from what she thought would be a big explosion.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Eh? Why didn't it explode?" Tenten was speaking to herself. She thought the note was a bomb but since it didn't explode Tenten walked up to it slowly. She pulled the kunai out of the wall and pulled away the note. "Hmm," she looked at it strangely and then read it out, "If you want your 'boyfriend' back meet me at the bridge in half an hour or he dies." What this note was a joke, she thought to herself. No one could hurt Neji that was just ridiculous...wasn't it? She studied the letter carefully; the writing seemed to be cut up letters of news papers stuck on a piece of paper. This person was clever, kind of. Shriuken spun through the window this time, just is Tenten was about to open the door to leave, she took the paper and read, "This isn't a joke, btw, you look good in that dress, XD." Who ever this person was, she was going to kill him; Tenten's blood boiled with anger, as she scrunched up the last letter and threw it away.

Angrily, Tenten stalked up to the bridge but no one was there yet. She waited and waited, no one came so she was beginning to think that this was some sick twisted prank. She paced up and down a few time and then she was getting ready to walk away. As she did so a kunai flew past her head, making the elastic snap her hair fell free. "Damn Kunais, why is this happening to me today?" Tenten grabbed her own kunai and threw it to where she felt a person presence. Suddenly a person in a dull black robe stood before her. Spiral clouds outlined in red patterned the cloak, it looked tatty and showed years of battle and experience. The lean figure stood before her twirling her own kunai in-between his fingers. His red eyes blazed like fire, three black blades stood out amongst the red. Tenten tried not to look at them as she snatched her kunai out of his grasp. He moved his hand away in a flash; he looked amused seeing Tenten's face becoming red with anger.

"What do you want?" She hissed

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks For Reading, be sure to review!

Just kidding, don't hit me.

* * *

"Why Chichi, you of course." he said.

"I'm not Chichi, I'm Tenten, I'm sorry you have the wrong person now please let Neji go."

"You don't honestly think I'm going to fall for that one do you?"

"What the hell makes you thi-?"

He grabbed her arm tightly. "Your _boyfriend _puts up quite a fight, doesn't he?"

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm not Chi-"

"Don't you dare insult me...what the hell do you think you were doing running away," he grabbed her hand, "Where is your ring?"

"Ring...? Look I'm going I can prove to you I'm not Chichi." She said as she pulled her hand away. What the hell was Chichi thinking, getting involved with Konoha most wanted criminal.

"You're not going any where." he said as he knocked her out and lifted her up practically flying away at top speed.

* * *

_Thud, Thud, Thud... _Tenten could hear the tapping of feet against the branches. The wind was smacking her in the face and her hair flowing around madly. Evennothing she knew wascapable of moving as fast as this, where was he taking her, she had to get back home. She fumbled in her dress pocket for a weapon of some sort but she found none. Dammit he had rid her of the kunai's that she hid secretly in her dress.

"Looking for something?" he asked teasingly.

"Where are you taking me exactly, where's Neij?"

"Your god damn precious Neji is fine...but, he won't be for long." Itachi felt her become stiff against his chest.

"What do you want from me exactly?" How could Itachi put up with such an annoying little brat? Were they meeting secretly? How long had this been going on for? Was Chichi married to him, he did ask her where her ring was? But the question that nagged her the most was... What was her sister doing with an S-rank criminal and how they came to meet each other?

"I see that you have learnt much from me, running away from me for over two years now, I applaud you but it was a bit of a silly thing to go hiding out in the very same village that I came from, you should have known I'd find you"

'Two years' thought Tenten. How could she not know? Her mum would have told her that her sister ran away to be with a criminal, wouldn't she?

"So how's your mum and dad?" this question startled her.

"So my mum and dad know about you and my sister?"

"Must you insist on playing these silly games?"

"Games? I really don't know you but if you promise to let me and Neji go, I won't tell any one I saw you." Itachi just completely ignored her and flew down off a branch. They seemed to be in a secret hid out. He called out a few jutsus she had never heard and then suddenly she stood before Neji. He seem ok although he was slightly clueless as to where he was, his knuckles were bruised and bloody and he was currently nursing it with some bandages.

"Neji, Neji, Hey, NEJI."

"Save it, he can't hear you."

"What, why? Is he deaf?"

"No."

"THEN WHY?" she stepped closer to Neji and suddenly she felt a jolt of electricity run up her arms, there was some kind of force in between the two of them. "Can I go in?"

" ... "Itachi had poofed out of the room.

She watched Neji who couldn't see her, he was gathering chakra into a fine tip, he was trying to pierce his way out, byakugan activated.

Neji could feel the invisible walls cracking at his finger tips. Just a little longer and he would be out...

* * *

Yea, Itachi could possibly be a bit OOC in my fic, but please no flamers

I will also try and add a little more humour to the fic if you want. I ran out of ideas and I didn't want to end the story in a simple lovey dovey way so if you don't like this chapter I will change it...thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW and have a nice day.


End file.
